uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:CICADA 3301 2014 PUZZLE FACTS PART 9/@comment-93.108.61.248-20140516180503/@comment-24354859-20140517133934
dripping with it. here's a fact on the subject of cicada and anonymous and pm2012/2020... anonymous isnt an organization it is an idea. now there are a lot of people who have formed into little organizations or groups and are using the concept of anonymous as a brand or as a label. once a group becomes 'anonymous egypt' or 'hacker anons' etc they cease to actually be anonymous what so ever. to be anonymous the only label that a group or clan or individual can use is the term anonymous , period. no more, no less. so, you can BE anonymous and not be a MEMBER of anonymous. Once someone decides to take credit for an action conducted by anonymous they cease to be adhering to the idea and are NO LONGER ANONYMOUS. do you see? The anonymous iconography and framework was a product of the anonymous hive. the hive IS an old group made up of many old noteworthy subversive groups. at the onset of anonymous the hive directed or influenced the general direction that operations took, what the purpose of an op was and what were considrered targets. those individuals that engaged in those ops did so under the auspice of anonymous. no one took credit, no one was assigned as the leader. HOWEVER THERE ARE LEADERS, and there are followers, they all have the same name. Legion. doing things for the lulz is a part of anonymous, so long as you are doing it anonymously. once you add the word 'sec' or 'crew' to it you're doing it for the lulz, and the fame, not just the lulz, and again, no longer operating as anonymous. pm2012/2020 is an organization that operates using the anonymous idea only with stated leadership. the leader of PM is tyler. tyler is not a single person, and all people guiding PM are tyler. Projekt mayhem is a way to guide others and provide education or enact operations. in short they offer encoded suggestions that you can chose to follow publicly, or anonymously. they may bee the hive. they may bee anti-sec, or ~el8. who knows. cicada is an organization. the membership is unknown to the public but the organziation itself is quite public, therefore not anonymous. however they are most likely THE organization that originated the idea of anonymous. Cicada operates with leadership and guidance, though not in a traditional sense. some likely operations involving cicada are the origination of 'anonymous', encouraging or aiding the arab spring, kickstarting occupy using the anonymous concept, bit coin, dark nets, pirate networks, and ed snowden. it seems that cicada influences direction but allows the operations to evolve organicly letting those involved shape the outcomes. sadly in most cases people fail to see the bigger picture and in the end, flounder. cicada seems to encourage enlightenment. hence the shedding of our circumference. cicada is trying to tell the world that change is coming. massive change and if you aren't willing to change along with it, you're going to die. physically, spiritually, totally. there is no heaven waiting for you. there is also no hell. the only thing that 'comes next' is an existence completely unlke the one we are used to. in order to continue to exist you're going to have to become something completely unlike the one you are used to. This new type of existence is not a reward, nor is it a punishment. it is as available to the 'damned' as it is the 'saved', the ideas of good and evil can be tossed out the window. It just is what it is. Now there are those few who seek to control the masses as we all shift into what's next, and it seems to me that cicadas intent is to teach as many people as possible how to take control of themselves. our species is a walking, breathing, living, piece of biological hardware with an embedded and programable operating system. WE ARE A PROGRAMABLE MACHINE. so, we can either let others write the code for us to follow, or we can be the ones to write our own code and shape our own realities. we were designed that way on purpose.